Thoughts, Confessions and Kisses
by kimono2007
Summary: The title says it all. Ichigo asks Rukia to sleep in his closet, says he misses her snores. IchiRukia oneshot. I'm really bad at summaries, sorry!


Thoughts, Confessions and Kisses

Thoughts, Confessions and Kisses

by: kimono2007

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.

She sat motionless on the window as she gazes at the bright moon above. Her raven-black hair danced with the cold-night breeze and she closed her eyes to feel the peacefulness of the night.

"Oi Rukia," Ichigo called out. He was now wearing his pjs and a shirt, ready to retire for the night. Hollows were quite active throughout the day, making it hard for them to concentrate in school.

"Get out of my window. People might think you're living in my room."

Instead of contradicting him like she usually does, Rukia just stepped out of the window and turned to leave the room. Ichigo noticed sadness and confusion in her pretty amethyst eyes. He reached out and grabbed her arm.

"What's the problem?" Ichigo asked. Rukia shook her head.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure? You seem quiet lately," Ichigo said.

"I said it's nothing, alright?" Rukia said, her voice raising a little.

Ichigo smiled. _"Good ol' Rukia," _he thought.

"Hey, how about you sleep in my closet tonight? I kinda miss your snores," Ichigo said. Then he gulped. _"What am I saying?" _he asked himself.

Rukia nodded and pulled her arm from Ichigo's grip. She opened the closet door and climbed up her old "bedroom". Ichigo, on the other hand, lay quietly on his bed.

After a few moments of twisting and turning, the both knew they couldn't sleep. Thoughts raced across their mind, making them feel uneasy.

(Rukia is always 2nd)

"_What did I just do? I asked her to sleep in my closet!"_

"_What did he just do? He asked me to sleep in his closet!"_

"_What on earth am I feeling?"_

"_What is this I'm feeling?"_

"_I can't go on like this."_

"_This must stop."_

"_Man, this couldn't be―"_

"_No way! I can't!"_

"_I fell for her?_

"_I love him?_

Their thoughts were interrupted when they heard Ichigo's bedroom door open and close.

"ONEE-SAN!"

It was Kon, looking for Rukia.

Ichigo sat up, Rukia came out from the closet.

"what is it?" they both shouted.

"I was worried. Onee-san didn't come to Yuzu's roo_―_ hang on! What is Onee-san doing in this room?" Kon asked, getting suspicious.

"Sleeping of course!" Ichigo and Rukia shouted together.

Ichigo felt stupid now. _"Why on earth did I ask her to sleep here anyway?"_

Rukia blushed a little and started towards the door, Kon happily following behind.

"Where are you going?" Ichigo asked, though he knew the answer.

"To Karin and Yuzu's room of course," she said, but it was half-hearted. _"I really wan to stay though."_

Ichigo certainly didn't want her to go. He has to do something. He has _got_ to do something.

"No! Um… don't go.. I mean, you can, but_…_ um.." Ichigo said, scratching the back of his head.

He is _so _shy when it comes to girls

"Do you hear what you're saying?" Kon asked, really puzzled.

"Do you want me to stay?" Rukia asked.

"Yes.. I mean.. no… well, you could if you want to.." Ichigo said nervously.

"Onee-san?" Kon asked, looking up to see Rukia's reaction.

Rukia's cheeks were exhibiting a crimson glow, so is Ichigo's.

Kon, who doesn't know why everyone's acting odd, shrugged. "I'll just see you tomorrow then," he said, very un-Kon-ish.

Silence.

Then Rukia climed in the closet again, unable to think of anything to say.

"_I need to ask her to sleep in my bed. I'll just sleep on the floor,"_ Ichigo said to himself, his heart pounding by just thinking of it.

"Um, Rukia?"

"What is it?"

"You can sleep in my bed," Ichigo said shyly. Then he waved his hands. "Look, that's not what you're thinking. I just think the closet's too hard, your back might hurt. I can sleep on a sleeping bag," Ichigo explained.

To Ichigo's surprise, Rukia laid on his bed where he was sitting, but faced the wall.

Ichigo was about to stand up, to get a sleeping bag, but stopped when he felt Rukia grab his shirt.

"Wait. Don't go," she said.

Ichigo lay down beside Rukia very shyly, him facing the closet and her facing the wall.

Silence.

Their thoughts continued.

"_What the― she's sleeping with me?"_

"_Oh my gosh. He's here with me!"_

"_Maybe I do love her."_

"_Maybe I am in love with him."_

Their heart beating faster, they turned to face each other almost at the same time, unable to control their feelings.

"Rukia_―_"

"Ichigo_―_"

"I.. I-i.." Ichigo stammered. _"Darn. I can't say it."_

"What is it?" Rukia aske.

Not knowing what else to say, and apparently can't say what he's supposed to say, Ichigo pulled Rukia into an embrace. Rukia blushed but didn't pull away.

"Just stay with me… forever," Ichigo said.

Rukia returned the embrace and answered, "Sure."

Ichigo kissed her forehead._ "I can say this," _he said to himself.

"Rukia,"

"Yes?"

"Kuchiki Rukia, I love you," Ichigo said, his face blushing furiously.

Rukia, surprised at firt, buried her face in his chest and said, "I love you too, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo lifted Rukia's head and kissed her forehead again.

Rukia pulled him down by grabbing his shirt and they shared a breath-taking kiss that seemed to last forever.

"You idiot. What took you so long to tell me you love me?" Rukia said when the kiss was over, hugging Ichigo tighter.

"Shut up midget," Ichigo said, resting his head on Rukia's head.

They slumbered with smiles painted on their faces, embracing the reason for their smiles.

END

Author's note: This is my first fanfiction, so please forgive me if the fic has grammatical errors, typos etc.. I do hope you enjoyed it..

I dedicate this to my favorite writers:

07Janina07

Believing Is Seeing

Bleach Chick

Jitsu-Jitsu-Jitsu

Momo-chan X3

Real-Kill

Yuki Wentz

bleachedinubasket

intercostalspace

I also dedicate this to my nii-san..

Please review.. You can tell me ways on how I should improve and criticize my fanfic, its okay.. Just review!

Thanks!


End file.
